


The One Where Cas is a Painter and Dean Likes to Clean

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Painter Castiel, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned with a grin that faded as he saw Cas standing with a baseball bat. "Hey, whoa, it's me!"</p><p>Cas blinked at him, still half-asleep, though he lowered his weapon. "Dean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas is a Painter and Dean Likes to Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DCMiniBang  
> Prompt: Hot Chocolate
> 
> Also, I can't title today.

Dean knocked at Cas' door, waiting a full minute before his impatience got the better of him and he used the key Cas had given him a month ago. It still brought a grin to his face knowing he had a key to Cas' apartment and could sneak in whenever he wanted. Not that the lack of a key had stopped him before. He let himself inside, setting aside his bag and the cooler before grimacing at the disaster just beyond the hall. Newspapers, fast food containers, paint-stained cloths, half-empty bottles of paint, and random pieces of clothing all littered the floor.

"Cas?" He wandered to the back of the apartment when he didn't hear a response and found Cas asleep on his bed. He hesitated a moment before inching into the room and tugging the blankets up, snorting at the smudges of paint on Cas' hands and cheek. Of course Cas would have worked himself to exhaustion, he had a tendency to do that if Dean didn't have a chance to stop by and keep him in check every day. He left as quietly as he entered, pulling the door to behind him. He rolled up his sleeves and went to work cleaning up the place, filling two bags of trash to set them by the door.

Dirty dishes covered the kitchen and dining table and he shook his head, loading up the dishwasher. He hummed while he worked, setting aside the cups he was sure had been used for painting rather than put them in with the others. He cleaned for two solid hours before he heard someone behind him. He turned with a grin that faded as he saw Cas standing with a baseball bat. "Hey, whoa, it's me!"

Cas blinked at him, still half-asleep, though he lowered his weapon. "Dean?" He yawned and slumped against the wall. "Time is it?"

Dean inched closer, reaching out to take the bat with a shake of his head. "About two. How long were you up for this time?"

Cas leaned into Dean with another yawn. "Three days?"

"Shit, Cas... You gotta stop doing that."

"Almost done with the painting." Cas' voice was muffled against Dean's shirt and neck.

Dean rubbed a hand against Cas' back. "That's good. When's the last time you ate?" If he'd gone three days without sleep, he could only imagine how long he'd gone without food.

"...A day ago?"

Dean sighed, turning and steering Cas to the table to sit. He retrieved the cooler with the sandwiches he'd made, handing one over with a glass of the weird organic juice Cas loved so much. It was supposed to be pomegranate and cranberry, but it tasted like crap to him.

Cas devoured the sandwich and a second and third when Dean handed them over. By the time he'd finished the sandwiches and juice, he was listing at the table.

"Okay, back to bed with you." Dean laughed and guided Cas back to his room to tuck him in. "I'll wake you for dinner."

Cas hummed something that sounded like 'okay' as he collapsed against the bed, sound asleep again within minutes.

Dean watched him as his breathing evened out and he relaxed, fingers stroking through the messy hair before he went back to cleaning. He paused on the way back to the living room, glancing towards the half-open door of the room Cas kept his paintings in. He bit his lip, glancing back at Cas before heading towards it. It wasn’t that he _wasn’t_ allowed to look, though Cas usually preferred showing him finished products, but he still rarely intruded on Cas’ work unless invited.

He flipped on the light and spotted the easel with the covered canvas, licking his lips as he reached out to lift the corner. He nearly dropped it when he found his own face staring back at him. He’d always been amazed at Cas’ ability for realistic paintings, but it was always eerie when Cas painted _him_. Especially the one where he’d had black eyes - not just the eye color, the entire eye. It’d been a mythological assignment for one of Cas’ last courses and apparently he’d painted Dean as a demon.

This one was human at least, but he looked... harder. And he was carrying a gun and had another strapped to his thigh like a mercenary or something. “Huh.” He wondered if he could talk Cas into painting one of himself in the same way. Maybe if he said it was hot, though that was more likely to get him an eye-roll and comment about his insatiable libido instead.

He let the cover drop back into place and caught a second canvas tucked into the corner. He grinned as he drew closer and found he wouldn’t have to ask after all. This one wasn’t completely painted, but it as sketched and half of Cas’ face was finished. He was looking off to the side rather than straight on, carrying his own gun and looking badass as hell. 

Dean hummed a laugh, pleased more than he should be as he flicked off the lights and headed back to cleaning. It took another couple hours before he was satisfied, finishing putting up the dishes and starting the last load. He put up the rest of the food he'd brought and surveyed the kitchen and living room with a nod to himself. How Cas could let it get so messy, he'd never understand. Good thing he was around to make sure Cas didn't drown himself in filth.

He grabbed his bag, pulling out the small gift he'd gotten for Cas and his laptop. He settled on the couch to surf the web for a few hours until it was time to get dinner started. He didn't hear Cas stirring in the least so put it off longer than he usually did to let him rest. It wasn't until the sauce was simmering and he'd popped the garlic bread in the oven he fixed up two cups of hot chocolate, adding a few marshmallows to one. He wasn't worried about ruining either of their appetites considering they were both bottomless pits.

The present was snagged on his way to Cas' room and he juggled it and both mugs as he nudged the door open. He set them on the nightstand before stretching out on the bed and poking Cas' cheek. He grinned when Cas didn't stir, sliding his fingers to his lips instead and tracing along the bottom one and across his jaw to his ear. He leaned in, tracing the same path with his lips. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," he sang, nipping at Cas' ear.

Cas stirred with a groan, shoving a hand up to push Dean away before cracking his eyes open. "Not a stoner, Dean."

Dean laughed and pulled away, mussing Cas' hair and sitting up. "Regardless, I have hot chocolate. And spaghetti is almost done." He grabbed the mugs, handing Cas the one with marshmallows. He propped up against the pillows and grinned as Cas leaned into his side. They sipped their hot chocolate in silence until he nudged Cas with his arm. "Got a present for you, too. Over there." He motioned to the box and pointedly ignored the flutter of nerves as Cas picked it up.

"What is it?"

Dean rolled his eyes, draining the rest of his hot chocolate. "Open it and find out." He watched out of the corner of his eye as Cas tugged the blue ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was a black feather pendant, the edges and details shifting colors among blue, violet, crimson, and forest green depending on how the light hit it. "I saw it while Sam was out shopping for his engagement ring so he could pop the question to Jess and I couldn't help grabbing it and the leather choker..." He bit his tongue to keep from rambling.

"It's magnificent. Thank you, Dean." He glanced up with a smile, holding it out to Dean.

Dean grinned and took it to settle it around Cas' throat, leaning in to press his face into the messy hair. "You really like it? I thought it would suit you."

"I love it." Cas reached up to hold the pendant between his fingers, leaning back into Dean's chest with a hum before his stomach growled. "I'd love some spaghetti, too. And more hot chocolate."

Dean tightened his arms around Cas with a laugh. "Garlic bread should be done by now. Can enjoy some Netflix and chill?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Cas snorted and climbed out of bed. "I might be able to stay awake."

"Might?"

"Depends how good the spaghetti is."

Dean laughed and followed Cas to the kitchen. "My cooking is amazing and you know it." He filled two plates with said amazing spaghetti and settled at the table to eat, more pleased than he should be every time he glanced up to see Cas wearing the pendant he'd picked out for him. By the time they were settled on the couch with fresh mugs of hot chocolate, he was convinced this was the best Christmas ever.

"You gonna show me the painting when you're done?" Dean propped his feet on the table, striving for innocence, arm resting around Cas' shoulders. He glanced down when Cas didn't answer, noticing the reddened ears with a grin. "Is it of me again?" He laughed when Cas practically growled at him, leaning down to nibble at a too-warm ear. 

“You can see when I finish them... One is your present...”

Oh yeah. Best Christmas ever.


End file.
